To Remember and To Let Go
by LostInLost18
Summary: The finale end scene wasn't long enough. So I'm extending it. Each chapter will be focused on a different character and the reunions they experience, the characters they interact with as they all let go together. SPOILERS FOR THE END!
1. Charlie

To Remember and To Let Go

Summary: Because I'm a massive softie and just wanted everybody to love everybody and after watching (and bawling my eyes out) the finale again, I decided to write this fic. Each chapter is a different person as they interact with everyone else. First to review gets to pick which person they'd like me to do next. Warning - this will be unbelievably corny and cheesy but, hey, I don't care lol. Warning 2 - this may make you cry. No suing me over paper wastage or the fact you cried so much nothing makes you emotional anymore :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Charlie<p>

They wait outside the church, his arm draped around Claire who, even though she must be exhausted from having to go through labour (again), manages a smile in his direction. And she leans forward and kisses his lips, whispering something into his ear he finds difficult to catch at first.

"I remember peanut butter."

He bites back a laugh. She's teasing him, plucking out a memory among many, and he fights the urge to just assault her lips until they're both breathless. But they have people waiting inside, a place to look forward to moving on to and he can hardly wait.

So they step forwards together, hardly the nuclear family but still a strong force to be reckoned with. He remembers seeing an array of faces here, faces he didn't even remember until now. There was Jack, who once again saved his life, and he wasn't even grateful for it. There was Sayid, ever the helpful, who stood over Jack's shoulder as he brought him to life _(in another life it'd been Kate) _. And then there was Hurley. Sweet, dear, kind old Hurley. The one who'd kidnapped him and delivered him here.

He thinks out of everyone that's who he's looking forward to seeing again. He's not even sure who else will be here, who else will have remembered yet.

"I caught you staring," Claire murmurs beside him as they walk.

He knows exactly what she's talking about and conceals a secret smile.

Even though she's recovering from giving birth, she keeps up with his lengthy strides, yet he slows himself down anyway. The entire way there, they never drop hands, never move away from each other just in case - even though there's no possibility of it - this is a wild dream and they'll end up somewhere else, apart once again.

"Yeah?" He gives her his familiar smirk. "I caught you staring back."

And she lets out a soft laugh. Aaron stirs inside her arms, blinking up at them both, strangely quiet for a newborn infant. But, then again, Aaron has never been a normal baby. Conceived out of a moment's desperation, loved by a man with no biological relation, and cared for by a woman scared more of responsibility than any other crazy crap they experienced, sometimes he has to wonder whether the infant is aware of anything, whether he remembers anything and maybe that's why he's being so quiet.

They walk up the steps and open the door. Inside, the place feels warm. There's a sense of belonging here, even though he recalls only ever visiting this place once or twice. And there's only a handful of people here so far.

Hurley's not here yet.

But someone else very dear is.

Breaking away from Claire, he walks towards Desmond and Penny, unable to speak. What do you say to a man who was both your redemption and the bane of your existence? The man who was both your blessing and your curse?

But he opens his arms out anyway, letting the man hug him, letting his tears soak through his shirt _(it's just a shirt; the tears, however, seem to symbolize something darker)._

"Charlie."

"Desmond." He briefly grins. "Are we just going to say each other's names and leave it there?"

"I - I can't think of anything else to say, brother," Desmond quietly confesses. "It never came true. I didn't manage to get Claire off the island."

"Well, no," he concedes, his grin widening. "But you got Hurley to literally drag me to the concert. You brought Claire back to me. I guess that more than makes up for it."

"No." Desmond shakes his head. "It doesn't. You got me off the island and back with Penny…."

"So you could find me in another life and get me to Claire," he finishes. "Dress it up anyway you want. You got me back here."

And they hug again.

When they fall back, he studies Penny carefully, remembering her face as clearly as though he were back in the Looking Glass again, staring hopefully at the screen like a lost boy about to be rescued.

"Charlie…"

People have this habit of simply saying his name and just leaving it at that. It's almost amusing, because he knows there's more to be said than that. With Penny, however, it's like she's tasting the name on her tongue, and there's some kind of meaning to it he doesn't know because her eyes twinkle with soft, sad laughter.

"You're Penny." He holds up his hand, a gesture meaningful only to Desmond. "I died with your name on my hand."

She smiles, amused by the comment, and then reaches up to kiss him on the cheek, something which surprises him.

"I'm glad I got to meet you at last," she says, her voice like silk.

"A fellow Brit? Wow. I thought I was the only one," he jokes.

She shakes her head, still smiling, then returns faithfully to Desmond's side. The two of them look so good together, he can't help but grin. And it's a nice, if not inaccurate, thought that it was solely his sacrifice which brought them together again. Actions are one thing; it's easy to do something, react to something. It's a whole other thing having enough faith - enough love - to keep you waiting for them.

He pats Desmond on the shoulder, his eyes spotting Claire. More people have arrived. More people are crying, hugging, catching up. And he sees Boone and Shannon, each of them looking more grown up, more mature, than he remembered. So he meanders his way towards them.

"Hey, man." It's not a great opening line. "How ya been?" Nor is that one.

"Charlie." Shannon smiles. "It's been a while."

No one really knows how long. There's no time here it seems. It's probably been years for some. For others, even longer.

Boone smacks him lightly on the shoulder as if to say _good times._ As far as he knows, he never had a moment with Boone you could class as being good. But he appreciates the gesture.

Sayid is somewhere in the rapidly growing crowd, part of the hugging and endless parade of love and laughter.

"Still want that fish?" he quips, trying to break the ice.

And she laughs. God bless her, she actually laughs. It strikes him how he's never heard her laugh before. It rings through the church like bells and he laughs alongside her. It saddens him that although they're all here together, like they're at a college reunion, he barely knew any of them.

Maybe it's just proof how great their bond really is that they didn't know each other, yet had this amazing tie to one another. You couldn't really think of one person without thinking of the person connected to them, such as with Kate, Jack is the person who always springs to mind.

Someone taps him on the shoulder. He slowly turns, a dawning smile emerging as he sees Hurley there, standing next to this woman he can only just remember the name of. And that's when he breaks down again.

Rolling down the hill at full speed; falling flat in the water when fishing took a more practical approach; laughing until his sides hurt at Jin's Korean ghost story which, despite the fact no one understood what he was saying, still managed to freak the hell out of Hurley. These are the times which stick out to him most, some of the best days of his life.

And he practically bounces into the embrace, Hurley's arms picking him up and swirling him around. Now he knows the reason he wore that stupid grin, because that stupid grin has somehow ended up on his face.

"Love ya too, dude," Hurley wheezes. "Kinda pressing on my intestine, though."

He releases him, studying him, noticing an imperceptible change in him. They've all changed, granted, but there's something stronger about this man, something calm and controlling. He's proud of the change.

Libby, bless her heart, comes up to him and hugs him too, her hair swept up into a high ponytail. She looks…. Oh, what's the word?

_Free. _

She kisses him on the cheek, though he doesn't even remember having one conversation with her. But the look in her eyes says she knows a lot about him, which makes him realize Hurley probably talked a lot about him. The thought oddly touches him.

The three of them start chatting away, like they've been friends forever, talking mostly about their own reunions. Not many men can say they've seen the love of their life give birth twice to the same baby. Not many men can say the love of their life was on a day out with residents of a mental health clinic when she found him.

And eventually he finds his way back to Claire. She's still smiling, and gently passes Aaron over to him, sensing he needs to hold him in his arms again. He peers down at the baby, overwhelmed with love and joy. Fate has given them a second chance at being a family again. This time there is no way he's screwing it up.

He lets Claire wander off again, her own need to find people to hug and catch up with matching his own. He catches Boone staring from across the room and knows why. And he walks over, showing him Aaron with gushing pride. And Boone, to his credit, doesn't question why he's holding him, how he ended up Claire, even though he must wonder.

Boone smiles down at the tiny infant, pulling faces and throwing him the odd grateful look because he always needed to be part of the loop somehow _(the whole thing with Locke, anyone?)_

And then the big guns arrive. The atmosphere changes immediately. Sawyer arrives with Juliet by his side, something which has him reeling _(when did THAT happen?)_ with surprise and shock. But he doesn't question it; after all, the world didn't stop just because he died.

Sawyer catches him staring, and the briefest of smirks crosses his face. It seems like centuries ago they were bickering over stashes, or the best way to keep an infant quiet, or the dangers of driving a broken van down a hill towards a valley of rocks. In that smirk he seems to say _we both ended up with blondes…go figure._

He momentarily holds Aaron up, as if reminding him about the moment of bonding - maybe not with each other - they encountered. Sawyer's smirk softens into a smile and he knows he remembers. But the uneven height to his eyebrows seems like he's saying _yeah, I read to the kid. We had a moment. It ain't happening again._

Some things never do change.

Kate's next in, her side looking surprisingly bare. It sort of figures Jack would be the last to remember and to let go. Still, he makes his way over, remembering those first few simple days when she kept him company and told him he wasn't a coward, even though he knew that's what he was.

"Hey," she greets him, smiling. "You're here."

"I'm here," he affirms.

"So you know what I meant before?" she asks curiously. "When I said thank you….you know that was for getting us rescued right? I mean, half the people in this room owe you their lives."

He thinks maybe she's just being over nice on purpose, trying to make up for something. He doesn't know but part of letting go means not holding on to the things which otherwise would've made you bitter and lost.

"You lie," he teases, grinning softly. "Thank you, all the same."

She leans in and hugs him, careful to avoid Aaron, and he feels her sigh against him. Whether that's a happy sigh or not, he doesn't know.

"Wanna hold the baby?" he asks, holding Aaron out to her.

She hesitates. There's some kind of story there he'll probably find out later. There's such utter longing in her eyes, yet its laced with regret and a lot of guilt. So he drops it, deciding maybe there are some items of baggage you'll always hold on to.

"You think Jack will come," she asks, her eyes clearly filled with love.

"Uh-huh," he replies. "He's never let us down before. We all know Jack just needs that little push to get going. He'll be here."

And he smiles at her, before slowly walking away, catching up with Claire. Halfway across the room he spots Locke, who grins as he reunites with everyone. Their eyes meet and they share a look of understanding and respect. The things they did, the words they released, are all history now.

"I missed you," Claire murmurs in his ear, distracting him.

"I was gone for like a minute," he murmurs back, teasing her.

"Every minute without you feels like a year."

And he knows she's not over exaggerating; merely drawing back on a life lived. His eyes soften and he gently takes her chin, lifting up her head so he can gently kiss her. And, just like that, they fall in love all over again.

Then Jack walks in, wary joy on his face. He resembles a toddler the way he moves, examining the world through new eyes as he slowly makes his way forwards.

He gives him a momentary smile - which goes unseen, sadly - before turning his attention to Aaron. People start to swam around them. Sayid and Shannon are there.

"Hey, Charlie," Sayid says, the briefest of grins hovering on his face. "A few hours ago you were the body in the back of Hurley's car. Now you're here."

"He shot me," he says in reply, chortling. "Guess I did deserve it for bowing out on him too soon."

They share a one armed hug, as Shannon zooms in to inspect the baby. She beams, and soon Sun arrives to see them. And the next few moments blur by; he can barely tell what happens, who he speaks to, only that he's unbelievably happy. But it's more than that.

He's at peace.

And before he knows it, he's sitting next to Claire, her head resting against his, and a warm, white light hovers around them. And there's nowhere to go but forward. Onwards.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So that was Charlie. Who's next? Whoever's first to review and leave the name of the person they'd like me to write about next will be first, and so on and so forth. The finale had me in tears, even though I've seen it like three times XD I can practically memorise it line by line by now lol. Enjoy and please review! **


	2. Sayid

Chapter 2: Sayid

* * *

><p>It's a strange sort of feeling, peace. Unused to it, he finds himself sort of drifting between the then and the now, trying to conjure up a time when he ever felt like this before, like he has been detached from all the pain and the misery and left with only this wonderful feeling of serenity. Unable to find anything, he resorts to just letting it go. Shannon looks up at him, her face curiously blank. For once, he cannot read her and he likes that. But then her face breaks into a smile and he is filled with this…astonishment.<p>

She's never looked at him like that before, like she's discovered a lost treasure amongst her possessions. No one has, probably with the exception of Nadia.

And before they go into the church, she puts her arms around his shoulders and studies him closely, leaning in so she can put her lips close to his ears. At first, he thinks she's going to whisper some long forgotten truth, but it turns out to be another gem altogether. She's singing into his ear the song she sang to him what feels like an age ago. The French rolls of her tongue much like it did then, almost solidifying that connection between them.

"How did you remember that?" he wonders aloud, smiling at her with a mixture of incredulity and warmth.

"The more I'm around you, the more it all comes back," she replies honestly.

He lets out an incredulous laugh and wraps an arm around her, guiding them both towards the church. She looks so beautiful, more so than usual. With her hair tied up like that, she looks so elegant, and he finds himself in awe of her. She could've had anyone on that island and she chose him. It's a choice he still can't contemplate, even now. And what Nadia gave him, in a sense, was closure. Two women loved him in his life and gave him a sense of accomplishment. Yes, he'd sinned. But he'd redeemed himself, and a half smile emerges as he remembers that final breakthrough, that final accomplishment before he died.

Only he can remember those final few moments of his life. He did more than just save the lives of his friends, that he can be sure of. He remembers those harsh days of feeling nothing, remembers that utter numbness which devoured him. He remembers watching Claire tackle Kate and hold a knife to her throat, and all he could do was watch, as though he found it mildly entertaining. And, unbeknownst to his friends, when he carried that bomb out the door, his entire life flashed before his eyes, but not because he'd been facing death. He had his own little remembrance prior to this one, and the memories had been strong enough to pull him out from underneath the numbness. And the first thing he'd felt had been an almost overpowering sense of grief and overwhelming regret.

Then… nothing. There had been no grand welcoming into the afterlife – if that's what you called this – and instead, he'd found himself back on that accursed plane, feeling even emptier than usual.

"What are you thinking about?" Shannon's voice floats into his thoughts.

He gives a humourless laugh. "A lot."

"Be specific," she whines, although her lips are curled into a teasing smile.

"I was thinking about how different this all is," he confesses. "And about my last moments." He gives her hand a squeeze. "You died in my arms," he adds, giving her a soft, sad smile. "Even if the gunshot wound hadn't been fatal, I would've stayed with you regardless. I wouldn't have wanted you to have been alone."

"You told me you loved me," Shannon remembers, her smile widening.

"Yes, I did," he agrees. Then, seriously, he adds, "I love you, Shannon."

She closes her eyes, looking overwhelmed. He's never seen her look that way before. She's matured in so many ways, he realizes, that it's hard to believe she's the same woman he knew. But there are traces of the old Shannon in there, like the fact she twists her foot to one side when she stands in the same spot for too long, or the way she bites her lip gently when she's anxious.

"I love you, Sayid," she says, leaning forward to kiss him.

And with that acknowledgement, they walk inside, not knowing what exactly to expect. This is one experience they are unprepared for, yet his heart is swelling with excitement. Well, maybe not excitement, but anticipation certainly. Whatever is beyond this world has to be better than the world he's been alone in.

Hurley and Boone are already there, having had the courtesy to let them make their own way in. Naturally, he heads for Hurley first, grateful that he found him before he completely lost his way. Arms outstretched, they embrace like brothers, the familiarity of it all threatening to overwhelm him.

"Glad you listened to me, dude," Hurley says, winking at him. "Told you you wouldn't regret staying with me."

Another memory is evoked in his mind.

"Before, in the van…" he says slowly. "You put a body in the trunk and said it was Charlie. Was that _our_ Charlie?"

"Yep."

"But was he…?"

"I just tasered him," Hurley says dismissively. "He'll be here soon, if he remembers that is." He frowns slightly as he stares at him. "Your death really sucked, dude. But I know why you did it."

"How did he - ?" Shannon begins to ask, then she stops herself. "I don't want to know."

"He died a hero, that's all you need to know," Hurley tells her, before scooping her up for a hug.

He watches, his lips barely concealing a smile. Shannon mouths _really?_ over Hurley's shoulders and he gives her a noncommittal shrug; he's never considered him a hero, merely a man doing his duty, no matter what the circumstances may have been.

Someone whisks Shannon away, and at first he assumes it's Boone until the man himself is standing right in front of him, his face speculating. He doesn't really have time for the fraternal lecture but Boone, to his credit, neither looks angry or upset. He just looks curious.

"Guess she really likes you," he eventually admits. "I tried to get her to remember on the way over here but she thought I was spouting some lousy movie at her." He rubs the back of his head awkwardly. "It does sound crazy doesn't it? Crazy islands… Polar bears in the middle of the jungle…"

He chuckles. "I can see where it would get confusing from an outside perspective, yes."

"Gotta say, it's like I'm meeting Shan for the first time tonight," Boone admits. "She's this whole other person and I've gotta wonder whether that's because of you." He stares at him, his gaze curious. "She seems happy." He smiles. "Keep her that way."

Boone holds out his hand and he takes it, cautiously surprised by the gesture. He'd been expecting a lecture, not a handshake. But then again, this world has been filled with surprises. Still, he's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth and so he carries on smiling.

He searches for Shannon, who seems to have been whisked into the arms of Sun and Jin and he goes to join her. She breaks apart and grabs his hand pulling him forwards, Sun's beaming face greeting him.

"Hey," he greets Sun, cautiously pulling her into a hug.

"Sayid," Jin announces proudly. "It's good to see you."

He stares. "You speak perfect English?" _Wow._ "When did that happen?"

"During the three years I spent in the Dharma Initiative," he replies, shaking his hand warmly.

He feels guilty for not knowing, for not being in a state where he couldn't recognize that fact. Sometimes he thinks maybe that gunshot wound was the way he should've gone. It would've been over quicker, and at least then the state of oblivion would've been a welcome one. He would've reached Shannon quicker.

"You and Shannon are such a lovely couple," Sun compliments, her eyes shining with happiness. "I always thought that." She thinks for a moment. "I think you guys being together epitomised what the island was all about."

"Because the idea of us is so crazy?" Shannon asks, confused.

"No." Sun smiles. "Because something beautiful came from something so crazy. We all found who we were meant for on that island." She holds Jin's hands. "Some of us even found a side to the people we loved we never knew existed."

"And some of us learned to speak another language," Jin puts in, and the group laughs.

The doors open and two very familiar people – well, three – come in. He spots the very much alive (not dead as he'd originally feared) Charlie walking in with Claire and he smiles warmly, watching as Shannon's eyes widen at the sight of the baby (another forgotten treasure). She breaks contact and gives him a reassuring smile before drifting off, a way of reminding him she's not disappearing for good this time.

He talks with Sun and Jin for a bit, trying to piece together what had happened after the bomb detonated. His expression distorts with pain as he learns they went not long after him. Sun, with a single touch of her hand, reassures him there wasn't anything more to be done, that it'd been their time to go. And she occasionally glances down at her stomach, at the life growing inside, and tells him that this time they will watch Ji Yeon grow up together.

Afterwards, he drifts over to Desmond, shaking his hand warmly, the memories of their time on the freighter very much fresh in their mind. He gives a half sort of bow to Penny, and kisses her hand, glad that at least one happy ending happened in the real world.

"Did you ever have children?" he asks, curious.

"Aye. Two," Desmond replies, surprised by the question. "A lass and a boy." He smiles longingly. "Annie and Charlie."

He can't help but smile at that. Very few ever contemplated Desmond's true role on the island, the things he'd witnessed, the people he'd seen die. It's fitting that rather than bury his head in the sand and pretend it never happened, he'd pay tribute to the friend who'd contributed to his escape, not to mention rewarding everyone else by helping them find their other halves.

"Why'd ya ask brother?" Desmond asks, tilting his head to one side out of curiosity.

"Everyone here died before their time," he replies wistfully, gesturing around. "I just hoped you might've been the exception."

"Aye, I was," Desmond replies, smiling. "We both were."

It strikes him now as he watches Desmond lean over to whisper something in Penny's ear that he's never seen two people just _fit_ like that, like they'd always belonged. And he finds comfort in the fact that they got their happy ending. After hearing all the stories about how people had died – _when_ they had died – it's a refreshing change to hear that at least one of his friends had been allowed to grow old.

"Good," is all he can say in reply, giving Desmond a pat on the shoulder before parting ways.

His eyes seek out Shannon, who is now talking to Charlie. He doesn't spot Claire until her hand taps on his shoulder. He turns around, shocked at the difference. On the island, when he'd last seen her she'd been a mess. Her eyes had looked lost, her entire demeanour had been so different from the one of a young, naïve mother, and she'd been silently drowning in her misery. He'd been able to tell that, even whilst drowning in his own.

"Hey, you," she greets, grinning.

"Hey," he smiles, unable to resist when her tiny frame wraps around his. "It's good to see you, Claire." He peers at the baby in her arms. "My word, he's like I remember him."

"I know…" He can hear the relief in her voice. "I can get back those years I lost."

He gestures towards Charlie. "Did he find you or did you…?"

Claire smiles secretively. "It's really thanks to Desmond we found our way to each other," she admits. "I know it's probably down to the fact I didn't remember any of this, but I never realized how much I actually _missed_ him, Sayid. Each day after he died wasn't even a day." She looked down. "Time just seemed to be meaningless after that."

"I know what you mean," he tells her gently. "I felt the same after Shannon. I got a bit of closure knowing she was buried however, you didn't."

"I would've liked to have closure," she agrees. "Maybe if I had, I wouldn't have done the things I did afterwards."

_Like go missing and leave my son behind,_ he knows she's silently adding.

"We're all together now," he points out, trying to comfort her.

"I know," she says, her innocent smile back. "It's real good to see you, Sayid."

And, taking them both by surprise, she reaches up and kisses him on the cheek before drifting off having spotted Sun across the room. Shannon reaches him not long after that, her walk bordering on bouncing so ecstatic did she look. It was endearing.

"I can't believe Jin speaks English," she gushes. "Who saw _that_ coming? Oh, and Aaron is so cute! And Charlie's hair is gone! It looks so weird!"

He laughs, a proper boom of a laugh and leans in to kiss her cheek. The sound of her gossiping away is the sweetest sound in the world at that moment. It's the reminder that the woman here, incredible as it seems, is the same woman he fell in love with. Initially coming across as spoilt and selfish, she'd transformed then, and seemed to have transformed now.

The door opens again and Sawyer and Juliet walk in, their eyes widening at the sight in front of them. Sawyer's eyes meet his and his face changes. It's a look he can't quite read, although there's obviously remorse there. Sawyer makes a beeline for him, stopping in front of him and looking like a scolded child.

"Listen," he begins. "I was a stubborn jackass…"

"It's fine…" he interrupts, seeing where this is heading.

"No…" Sawyer gulps. "It isn't. I let my grudge against the doc cloud my decision. And because of it three lives were lost that day. I'm really sorry, Sayid."

He doesn't know how to react. Seeing an apologetic Sawyer is like seeing the northern lights. It's a rare experience and when it happens, you don't know how to react. But he's touched, it has to be said.

"It's fine," he says eventually, realizing Sawyer needs to hear something. "We all make stupid decisions with horrific consequences. It's not always easy to hear, but I forgive you. There's no use in holding grudges anymore."

Sawyer inclines his head and sticks his hand out, half squinting as though suspecting he will refuse and start beating him up or something. The days when they would bicker about their individual stereotypes are long gone, however, and so he takes his hand and shakes it twice.

"You're a good man, Sayid," Sawyer tells him. "Thanks."

"You're a good man too," he says in response.

And they leave it at that, sensing although there's no more tension between them there's never going to be a chance of them having an easy friendship. Following Sawyer is another interesting face. John Locke.

"Sayid," he says, inclining his head. "It's good to see you."

It's almost hard to look past the face and see the man who had proven to be a useful ally and a good man, although admittedly his intentions had always been a shrouded mystery, especially after the smoke monster had inhabited his body, but he's there all the same. Admittedly, he's a little different but they all are.

They shake hands briefly and Locke's face briefly contorts.

"I'm sorry, Sayid," he says, looking pained.

"For what?"

Locke pauses for a moment. "Even though I was killed by Ben, something tells me that wasn't the last you saw of me. And I want to apologize for whatever it is I may have done to you."

"How could you possibly know that?" he asks, dumbfounded.

"I once told Jack I looked into the eye of the island and it was beautiful," Locke recalls. "But it was also dangerous. And when I saw the smoke monster, a few days after the crash when we went boar hunting, I knew that it wasn't done with me." And his face crinkled into a smile. "Also, Hurley talks…"

"Ah…" He's relieved at a simpler explanation.

Shannon returns to his side as Locke leaves and, as one, they flock around Charlie and Claire to gaze at Aaron, but not before he takes Charlie aside and grins at the young man he once took under his wing, the young man who in the end had been a greater hero than he'll ever be.

"Hey, Charlie," he begins, smiling. "A few hours ago you were the body in the back of Hurley's car. Now you're here."

Charlie grins at the memory and laughs.

"He shot me," he replies. "Guess I deserved it for bowing out on him too soon."

And they go for the one armed hug, seeing how Charlie is juggling the baby, and he feels an explosion of emotions, some of which are too blurred for him to pick out. Time seems to cease, become meaningless. As Shannon rests her head against his, he can hear her breathing, and it becomes the single most important sound in his life. His soul burns with his sins, but Shannon is his release. She's his redemption. Loving her, finding the lost girl within and healing her, is how he's earned his ticket here.

It's only fitting that, as they sit down, their last words before the light falls across them are declarations of love. And Sun's words cross his mind as he appraises all the different couples sitting around them.

_"Something beautiful came out of something so crazy…"_

A truer statement had never, in all of time, been uttered.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay, I can't really write Sayid but I liked how this turned out. It got easier to write as I progressed. Thank you for the reviews! They make my day! So… who's next? By the way, Sayid is an underrated character. Show him some love by reviewing this chapter… LOL! :D **


	3. Locke

Chapter 3: Locke

Outside the church, he appraises the night sky as he wheels forward. Having always been one to observe, and taking in the silence, the phrase old habits die hard comes to mind as he inhales and exhales deeply. There's a certain beauty in knowing there is only one real mystery left, and he's about to embark on it with people he'd cared a deal about.

As he wheels forward, he notices a familiar figure lurking in the shadows _(a role he's rather been good at playing) _and despite everything, he can't help but feel glad to see a familiar face here.

"Hello, Benjamin," he says softly, pausing to tilt his head in his former nemesis's direction.

"Hello, John."

The exchange between them is brief, polite, as if they are strangers rather than two men with a powerful history between them. It's better this way, he feels. Certain parts of his life he'd rather have not remembered, yet the memories still remain inside his head all the same. As much as he likes to think something had been gained from his death, he knows he lost a lot by dying. A lot more than he could ever have thought possible. He lost friends who fell by the wayside a while ago; he lost the chance to be fully redeemed _(despite everything, Jack's acceptance has always meant something to him)_; he lost a family.

The deeds of a man are remembered forever not because of the deeds behind them but because of the intent behind them. He likes to think people remembered him as determined, if nothing else. Weakness is something he despises in himself, the real reason he hated that chair.

"I'm very sorry for what I did to you, John," Ben says finally, splitting the silence. I was very selfish, jealous. I wanted everything you had."

He has to frown at that. He can't summon up anything from memory that made him stand out to someone like Ben. Despite always asserting how special he was, in hindsight he can't really say he was that special. He was just a man desperate to prove himself, to belong.

"What did I have?" he questions, hearing his own doubt.

"You were special, John." Ben lowers his head. "And I wasn't."

It's strange seeing the roles in reverse. Ben, a humble, desperate man seeking redemption, looking up to him, a stronger, wiser man is something he can't get used to. Having only lived in a world where the men he'd briefly looked up to had been cruel, manipulative, and very hard to find a redeeming quality in, it was nice to see the open, honest side to Benjamin Linus.

"If it helps, Ben," he begins, surprisingly honest. "I forgive you."

The surprise is written on both faces. What's even more surprising isn't the fact he's forgiven the man who killed him, the man who broke him, but because it didn't come from a place of religion. Not that he's ever been religious. He's believed in higher powers, but he prefers not to humanise them. The forgiveness comes from this exhaustion from constantly battling to understand. Now he's done, it's over, and he can't hold anymore grudges. It's not worth holding on to.

"Thank you, John," Ben says gratefully. "It does help." He hesitates. "It matters more than I can say."

He finds a smile from thin air, trying to get used to this new side of Ben. If this is the real side to Ben, he wished he'd seen it earlier. His last thoughts had been ones of utter confusion and despair, with his heart burning with dark hatred for Ben. Now… he feels free. The night air fills his lungs as he wheels off, yet Ben causes him to halt, pointing out he has no need to be in that chair anymore.

That sentence has two meanings for him. The chair represented everything that made him a prisoner – doubt, fear, self-loathing – and he can now leave it behind, put it behind him. With caution, he rises slowly and then pushes himself out of the chair, remembering the overwhelming feeling of realizing he could walk again. He's not ashamed to admit he welled up in that moment. He didn't even absorb the crash until Jack's voice brought him back to reality.

The church is a strange place to meet up, he thinks to himself. Out of all of them, he's only known Rose and Charlie to ever have professed any kind of religious belief. Oh, and Eko of course. But the building gives him hope. It's here, in Los Angeles, where they'd been set to land, yet fate had intervened, given them a different hand. And whether they admitted it out loud or not, their lives had all been changed for the better by that crash, even if, for some, it hadn't been a long change.

Each step he takes humbles him. The meaning of this world unfolds before his eyes. The fact he's even here is rather humbling. He can remember doing things that would hardly merit him an invitation to move on with better and wiser people than he'll ever be. The face he's rather looking forward to seeing again, it has to be said, is Jack's. Despite the animosity, there's always been a discreet comradeship buried underneath. They've always been similar; stubborn, clinging to ideals others would describe as borderline obsessive, passionate about their beliefs. Yes, in another life _(perhaps this one)_ they would've been well suited as friends.

Other faces cross his mind as he walks. Some are harder to place than others, not because he valued them less but because that's just the way of it. He recalls his encounter with Boone on the flight, and smiles at the irony of the words the younger man had expressed, stating that he'd trust him with his life. Irony is a technique better appreciated with hindsight, yet he can't help but frown slightly at the memory. It seemed he'd let down everyone who'd ever trusted him somehow. He'd pushed them away one by one, convinced he hadn't needed them. Even now, he knows friends aren't a necessity; but still, there's always that age old _what if_ in the air to consider.

When he walks inside, the atmosphere hits him like a thousand knives. He feels almost intrusive, walking in on all of these emotional reunions. But, at the same time, it's wonderful to see an array of familiar faces before him, faces he'd never in a million years have believed he'd see again.

Like all those years ago _(is it years? Time has no meaning here) _Boone is by his side, shaking his hand warmly, wearing a wide grin he can't understand. Doesn't he understand what happened?

"It's good to see you, John," Boone says warmly. "It's been a while."

"Has it?" he muses in response.

"Good point," Boone chuckles. "Still, it feels like an age."

"I'm surprised at you," he cuts across, his expression calculating.

"Huh?" Boone looks surprised. "Why?"

"Well, considering you're the guy who once yelled at his sister because she accepted a gift from a friend, I'm surprised you're letting me off lightly even though I was the reason you…"

It's odd. A sudden surge of emotion means he cannot finish that sentence. Being the sentimental old fool that he is, he finds that he can't revisit those particular moments with Boone. The attachment the younger man formed to him is strange, and he questions it over and over, trying to find something about him which would attract people like Boone, people like Charlie, into putting their faith into him.

"I knew you were going to bring that up," Boone says, chuckling. "I stand by what I said to you on the plane. I'd trust my life in your hands."

His incredulity must show on his face. He can feel his mouth grimacing.

"You had faith in a lot of things, John," Boone says, studying him quietly. "Not a lot in yourself though, apparently."

It's true. It doesn't stop him pondering over the statement though, realizing Boone was more insightful than he ever gave him credit for. And, believe it or not, there is a certain kind of nostalgia for those simpler days. If they'd just stuck to surviving, rather than hatch exploring, or butting heads with the Others, maybe he would've found it easier to belong.

"I guess you got your walkabout in the end, huh?" Boone adds, grinning. "Admittedly, I bet it was a lot crazier than you could ever have imagined."

He takes a moment to think about it.

"No," he says, taking them both by surprise. "No, I think it was just right."

Leaving his young friend with that ominous thought, he breaks off, allowing himself to revisit some of those less tragic moments. His eyes seek out a cleaner, short haired Charlie and a soft, almost paternal smile crosses his face. Despite their history, he's always felt responsible for the wellbeing of Charlie. When he died, well that feeling channelled into determination into making sure the freighter people were never contacted, a mission which failed quite badly.

"Well, you look different," a familiar voice reaches his ears.

He turns around and sees a smiling Rose accompanied by Bernard. He shakes Bernard's hand before allowing Rose to wrap her arms around him to give him a peck on the cheek.

"It's good to see you both," he tells them honestly.

"You look different," Rose repeats thoughtfully. "You look wiser… Happier."

"You think so?"'

"I'd say you look like you've found yourself," she adds. "You were a lost soul if ever there was one."

"I'll vouch for that," he agrees, chuckling.

"I'm curious about one thing," Bernard puts in, wearing a curious expression. "What made you remember? For everyone else," he makes a sweeping gesture, "it seems fairly obvious."

"Jack did," he replies simply.

"Makes sense," Rose says nodding. "I mean we're all here because we had a powerful tie to someone on that island. For you, it was Jack."

"Why him?" he wonders aloud. "Strange choice given what happened between us, don't you think?"

"It's simple, hon," Rose says, smiling sweetly at him. "You both changed the other. You opened up Jack's eyes to the idea of having faith; Jack kept you grounded, kept your faith alive even when his was failing, gave you something to prove."

He smiles, even though he doesn't know what Rose is really getting at. But then again, there's a whole chapter he's probably missed out on. He wonders whether Jack found faith of some kind in the end. The thought makes his smile widen. He remembers his foster mother once saying that just having faith in something – religious icons aside – showed an open mind and an open heart. Faith was the bridge which led them back into each other's lives.

_All roads lead here…_

The words spiral around his head, evoking a strange, emotional kind of laugh out of him. He said those words to Jack naively believing _here_ referred to the hatch. The hatch had just been the start of the journey. He firmly believes crash or no crash they would've ended up in each other's lives somehow.

That thought stays with him as he floats onwards, shaking hands and smiling warmly at people he can barely remember yet mean a great deal to him. What means the most to him is how they're treating him, like he's a well valued member of the group. What he's done to deserve that status remains to be seen, yet he enjoys the attention anyway. The fact Jack is absent from here says a lot.

There was a lot that man held on to – his notion that anything could be fixed with the right mind, his firm belief faith and destiny didn't exist, his love for Kate and his friends – and holding on had never been a problem for him. No, his problem had lay in the letting go. But he has a good feeling something will awaken him once and for all. Something always does.

Somehow, he knows he's talking about more than just tonight. If he closes his eyes, he can envision that dark well, can envision Sawyer's face peering down. Then that damn flash came and made him plunge into darkness. It's strange to think now how that brutal cut to black had been a goodbye of sorts, because after that he'd never seen Sawyer or any of the other people left on the island again.

"It's good to see you, James," he greets, and the two men hug.

There's a moment where the entire room turns to see Jack walk in. His eyes light up with warmth, pleased to see him here. As it turns out, Jack managed to learn to open his mind – and his heart – to having a little bit of faith after all.

He walks forwards, grinning.

"Been waiting for you, Jack," he says, echoing Sawyer's words.

Jack merely grins in return, the faint marks of tears on his cheeks. He understands. Realizing the truth, realizing what you had actually been through, is an emotional thing. All the raw, unresolved emotions are still on the surface of his skin, on the tip of his tongue, and still, after all these years, he has a lot to say, a lot to deal with. They all do.

Before they part ways, a look of understanding passes between them. It might be just his ears picking up on someone else's conversation, but he thinks he hears Jack say, "I believe you now."

To an old man like himself _(even here, he still feels old, especially surrounded by young people) _to hear words like that is so gratifying. Even though it's too little, too late, he knows Jack's admission refers to more than just the note he wrote. Somewhere down the line, Jack had found faith in him. And that means more to him than he can ever say.

Hurley ambushes him from nowhere, his big arms sweeping him up into a bone crushing hug. Smiling, he inclines his head.

"Hugo."

"Dude, it's so good to see you as… well, you," Hurley declares, studying him up and down.

He frowns. "What do you mean?"

What follows is a jumbled up synopsis of the chapter he missed out on. His eyes close briefly, imagining the situation. It's hard to imagine, naturally, but he always knew there was a bigger plan for him. And now he knows the truth. Whatever lies Richard Alpert had told him, it's clear to him now dying had been utterly unnecessary. The old him would've been destroyed by that revelation; all he feels now is a sense of resignation. _(It would've happened one way or the other. That's why they call it 'fate'.)_

"If it helps, dude, Jack saw right through him," Hurley offers helpfully. "There's only one of you, dude."

Smiling gratefully, he pats the big guy's arm.

"Thanks, Hugo," he murmurs. "Means a lot to hear you say that."

"No problem," Hurley replies, beaming, his eyes flicking towards Libby who is in the middle of hugging Jin.

They shortly depart, he having spotted Sayid out of the corner of his eyes.

"It's good to see you, Sayid," is his opening response, as he leans in to shake the man's hand warmly.

And, despite himself, pain crosses his face. The man before him had been through a lot of pain and, despite the fact it wasn't him, it'd been his face which had made false promises to him, tortured him mentally into a state of numbness. He has to wonder if the last memories of those who came across the alternate Locke tainted all the memories where he tried to do some good.

"For what?" Sayid asks warily.

"Even though I was killed by Ben, something tells me that wasn't the last you saw of me. And I want to apologize for whatever it is I may have done to you."

He sees Sayid's eyes flash with alarm, then narrow with suspicion. He knows the ex-soldier is trying to work out how a man who'd been dead all along could've possibly found out about the damage and heartache the smoke monster – for lack of a more realistic adjective to use to describe the monstrosity of a being behind all the mischief and damage – had caused.

"How could you possibly know about that?" Sayid demands, his tone urgent.

"I once told Jack I looked into the eye of the island and it was beautiful," he recounts, smiling at the memory. "But it was also dangerous. And when I saw the smoke monster, a few days after the crash when we went boar hunting, I knew that it wasn't done with me." And his face crinkles into a smile. "Also, Hurley talks…"

Sayid gives a relieved chuckle and they pat each other's shoulders, grinning widely, all their past sins erased off the map leaving them free to start again. He thinks out of everyone Sayid gave him the benefit of the doubt most often. He can't say why that was, but maybe it'd been down to the fact that given his past as a soldier, he'd been more inclined to give people a second chance.

As he sits down on the pews, he reflects on his life. He made good and bad choices, as did they all. And he likes to think despite everything he's not the only one who was special. They were all chosen for a reason, and everything they ever did had led up to this moment of glorifying peace of knowing they had faith and made it past the darkness.

And _that_ right there is exactly what he'd been trying to tell Jack from the start.

Everything happens for a reason, right?

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay. I can't write Locke. He's one of those characters I'd love to write more often but simply can't. He's an enigma within an enigma, one of those characters you simply can't characterise because half the time we had no idea what ran through his head. But this was fun to write all the same. Thank you for reviewing! Keep it up!**

**Who is next? **


	4. Sun

Chapter 4: Sun

* * *

><p>It's this overwhelming feeling of knowing where you belong, where you've always belonged. That's what she feels first. Her eyes are constantly on Jin, scared he might disappear in front of her <em>(it's a habit of theirs by this point)<em>. And what's even more amazing is that her unborn daughter is tagging along for the ride; Jin finally gets those precious years back that he missed.

As they leave the hospital, she considers their brief encounter with Sawyer. Even in this world, wearing a badge, he looks as lost as ever. She smiles secretively, realizing if he lingers around long enough he'll find his reason for being. As if to assert this fact, her hands fold along her stomach, protecting the life she loved the moment she knew it was there. Jin gives her a soft smile as they pile into a cab outside the hospital; somehow he must know what she's thinking.

On the way, they speculate over which of their friends will be at the church when they arrive. She wonders about the individual reunions, how and where they took place. It seems almost strange how Juliet's touch sparked off that memory when Jin didn't. Maybe it's not a definitive person which sets it off but a definitive_ moment_. It's strange, but despite the accumulation of knowledge she has about her friends, she can't say for sure what will trigger people's memories off.

"Are you alright?" Jin murmurs, his lips brushing against her hair.

"Yes," she murmurs back, her eyes filling with tears again. "I just wonder what happens next."

He doesn't reply. She hadn't expected an answer because, unlike most, she's never been too concerned about their next move. Just being with Jin had always been enough. Now, all she can think about is the next step. She knows they have to move on, but it's the afterwards she feels nervous about. What if the world beyond the veil of this one tears her and Jin apart again? She's often felt alone but that's never been the destiny she's wanted.

Stepping out of the cab, they both stare up at the sky, at the breath-taking beauty of the night. It seems like only yesterday this had been the backdrop they'd watched night after night, with the sound of the ocean being the soothing lullaby sending them off to sleep. That life has gone now; in its wake, lies an entirely new future none of them can prepare for.

"Whatever happens, I won't let you go," Jin tells her firmly. "Not again."

Looking up to hide the fresh tears, she smiles to herself and nods, silently telling him she knows. She grips his hand tightly as they walk up together, becoming a single entity as they move closer and closer together. She remembers the scene in _Titanic (a movie almost paralleling their own experience)_ when the main girl, Rose, stared up at the statue of Liberty in the pouring rain, wondering about her future. As strange as it sounds, she has the same uncertainty now.

They went through hell and back to reach a place no one can ever quite put a name on. Purgatory sounds too religious; hell would've been being back on that island; heaven doesn't quite fit somehow.

As they walk inside the church, the emptiness tells them they are the first here. During this solitary moment, she takes the opportunity to remember everything. Every tear shed, every moment spent feeling, every kiss, every touch with Jin she absorbs quietly, watching it all like a movie. And before the closing credits, as she watches their hands drift quietly apart as their breathing slowly ceases, she realizes exactly why they died, why Jin wouldn't leave her.

They'd spent so long apart that leaving her again would've carved a hole in him nothing could ever fill. He would've left the island a changed and broken man. So he stayed with her _(a sacrifice she is only just beginning to appreciate and understand) _because he'd rather they died together than lived alone, a strange inverse of Jack's philosophy.

The doors suddenly swing open. They turn as one, her dark eyes shining with relief and love as Hurley, Boone and Libby all pile in. Desmond and Penny follow after. Rose and Bernard trail after them, always the quiet observers in any given situation. She can't help but admire them; how they managed to stay out of all the madness and grow old together on the island she'll never know.

Hurley makes a beeline for them, his broad arms almost crushing her as he picks her up and swings her around. A childish laugh escapes her; once you know Hurley, she realizes, you understand the only big thing about him is his heart. She hugs him fiercely, last remembering seeing him through a spray of water, the salt in it stinging her eyes, blurring her vision somewhat.

"God, I missed you guys," he mutters, burying his head in her hair.

"I missed you too," she murmurs back, kissing his cheek.

He releases her to study her. She does the same. There's a noticeable difference in his manner, in his air. It could be down to the fact he remembers, or it could be the fact that maybe this life treated him better than his last one. Of course, this is purely speculation, a way of reconnecting with the people she kept in her heart along with her daughter and husband.

As Hurley goes to hug Jin, she smiles over at Desmond and Penny, who drift over to them. Despite having not had many conversations with Desmond, it's good to see him like this: happy, free, at peace. As she leans in to hug him, she peeps over her shoulder to see three familiar people walk in _(One, technically, isn't walking, but still)_ and her face caves in for a big smile.

It's been a long time since she's seen Claire wear a smile that big, own a pair of eyes that shiny and filled with joy. And, holding her close, is a face equally as heart-warming to see: Charlie. To see them as a family again, with Aaron nestled in between them, does something to her heart. That image alone wakes her up to the fact that it all really happened, that they're all here now preparing to move on together.

Claire spots her and her eyes fill with tears. They make their way towards each other and hug tightly, _(as best they can, given the fact Aaron is there)_ Charlie being suitably distracted by Desmond and Penny's presence. And, although it seems they never talked much towards the end, they are bonded by the few memories they did share – her comforting Claire over Aaron's disappearance, Claire telling her about the bottle of messages, the two of them bonding over washing clothes, or setting traps for seagulls…. Oh, there may not be a lot of history there, but the moments that are marked down are definitely moments worth remembering.

"Sun…." Claire sniffs. "I can't believe it's really you."

"Ssh…" As always, she feels that maternal protection around Claire. "It's wonderful to see you, Claire. The last time I saw you…"

"I was a mess," Claire finishes, drawing back, her face tinged with pink. "I'm sorry. It took me ages to adjust when I got off the island. What snapped me out of it was remembering you had this little girl, a little girl whose parents were gone. Kate told me about Ji Yeon. I was curious." Claire looks up. "I'm so sorry, Sun. I wish I could've saved you."

"And I you," she replies, her eyes looking wistful.

They hug again, relishing the contact.

When they part, she stares at Aaron, her eyes devouring his appearance, her hands hovering around her stomach again. Ji Yeon's eyes had been more scrunched up at birth, she remembers, and she'd had a full head of hair already. Her mouth had been puckered up as she'd bawled mercilessly, and she'd been this tiny pink creature she couldn't believe had come from inside her. All those details came rushing back and she felt this surge of utter longing flood her heart.

Rose joins the two of them, clucking motherly as she wraps one arm around Claire and the other around Sun.

"What'd I say about treating your men good when you next saw 'em?" she teases, looking specifically at Claire.

The conversation drifts back to her. It feels like it happened both yesterday and a hundred years ago.

_"I can't believe I'm actually going to have my baby in a hospital…"_

_"Oh rub it in why don't you?"_

She grins to herself. That memory, although innocent, is also touched with a sense of foreboding none of them could have foreseen. Yes, she had her baby in a hospital, but without Jin, her heart had just felt lonelier than it had ever been.

Claire blushes and steers herself away back towards Charlie.

Meanwhile, Rose pulls her into a proper hug, a hug which feels so motherly and protective she can't help but sink into it.

"I see you got your man back," Rose murmurs in her ear. "As I got mine back."

She grins, feeling like a child. So many emotions fight for dominance, yet all she can really feel is this overwhelming sense of love. It's a rarity in life to find a group of strangers with virtually nothing in common and have them connect on a scale like this. She feels blessed to have friends like this.

"You alright, hon?" Rose asks, studying her expression.

"Honestly? I've never felt better," she replies, laughing through her tears. "We're all together again. We found each other."

"Yeah…" Rose smiles. "I guess we did."

The two of them laugh, wearing matching expressions of jubilation on their faces. Pretty soon, Jin is by her side, his hands winding their away around her stomach, resting lightly on her stomach. She turns and kisses him on the lips, surprised to feel damp patches on his cheek. Stroking him carefully, tenderly, she stares into his eyes, putting her absolute faith into believing wherever they end up they'll be together. They have to be. She can't believe that fate would separate them time and time again only for them to finally reunite forever and then be torn apart.

Somehow, the worry still rests in her mind. She can't put anything past fate anymore.

Her eyes search out Shannon and the two women walk towards each other, their eyes dazed, as if carrying little pieces of permanent surprise around with them. They hug, although she feels dwarfed by Shannon, who surprisingly seems to surpass them all in terms of elegance and sophistication. But behind her eyes rests a look of satisfaction, of belonging. The phrase _the cat that got the cream _comes to mind, only there's absolutely no smugness about her. Only joy.

"You still speak English?" Shannon speaks, looking surprised.

Unable to formulate a response, she laughs and nods; she doesn't know what to feel, relief that a recognizable side to Shannon exists, or incredulity that she could believe that skill would've been, pardon the pun, lost in translation.

"Wow." Shannon beams. "So, do, like, both of you speak it?"

As Sayid walks towards them, Jin decides to prove it to Shannon and waits until her other half joins her side. She smiles as Sayid pulls her in for a cautious hug; she can almost feel the cautious hope stirring inside him.

"Hey," he murmurs, looking at her with surprise.

"Sayid," Jin says, dragging out every word, pride integrated in every syllable. "It's good to see you."

Shannon squeals and leans her head against Sayid's with incredulity making her eyes light up. She beams at the reaction, moved by it. The incredulity and delight touches her, touches them both. They link hands, lightly squeezing them to remind the other they are still there. Sometimes it's hard to remember her husband had been as tortured as her by the physical separation; yet at the same time, he never had to watch an empty coffin lowered into the ground, her heart tagging along for the ride, believing with her entire soul and heart he was dead.

The next few reunions are a blur. She hugs Locke, she hugs Claire _(again)_ and when Sawyer comes in she gives a soft, delighted laugh, intensely surprised to see his arm wrapped around Juliet's shoulder. It's one thing to hear about this sudden development from Jin; it's something else entirely to see it for herself. What crosses her mind is how happy he looks. And despite everything, she knows he deserves to be happy.

But his gaze becomes guilty as it hovers on her. He looks, oddly enough, distraught at her appearance. And there are three little words she knows he needs to hear before he can be fully at peace. Even still, the past doesn't need to be dragged into their future. What's done is done. The baggage they all carried whilst on that island only existed because they couldn't let go. Now they have a second opportunity and she intends to grab hers with both hands. She remembers what will happen if she doesn't.

"Sun," Sawyer begins, looking awkward and fidgety. "I…"

"I forgive you," she cuts across, taking his hand in hers. "You made a decision in the heat of the moment. Aren't we all guilty of that crime?" She leans forward and hugs him, aware Jin's eyes are on her, but not out of jealousy _(not anymore)_. "I don't blame you for anything."

Strictly speaking that's not entirely true. The terrifying ordeal of her kidnap still remains inside her memory but what's the use of maintaining anger over it? She's been pissed at everyone at least once, whether they deserved her anger or not, and now she can't muster up the energy to feel that anger again. She doesn't want to. She has everything she wants now.

"Thanks," she hears Sawyer whisper back, for her ears only.

And everything shifts into focus. She orientates herself around Claire and Charlie and Aaron, gazing at Aaron with affection. One arm is wrapped around Charlie's shoulder, the other around Claire's. Grinning like an idiot, she looks up to see Jack walking in, a less familiar figure she can only assume to be a relation to him accompanying him. A soft smile grazes her face. It all circles back to Jack. Everyone has a story in which he takes the role of the hero. Everyone has loved and loathed him at certain points, always ending the tale on a note of deep, deep affection.

For her, he'll always be the guy who gave her a friendly smile each morning; the guy who didn't judge her when she tried (and failed) to poison Jin to get him to stay; the guy who went through hell and back to get her back to Jin; the guy she wished her daughter had gotten to know as a reminder that there are good people in the world, people who risk everything to save everyone and keep trying, even if their path is obstructed with failures.

Then, without realizing what's going on, they all start to sit down along the pews. She and Jin reunite and sit down, their hands entwined. He turns to her and gives her such a deep look of love that for a moment she can't breathe. She tries desperately to recall something she did so right to earn this wonderful treasure sitting beside her. Looking around, everyone is wearing the same expression: anticipation, mixed with wonder and hope. The hard part had been actually getting to this point.

As she scans around, she notices a common denominator amongst all the couples: they simply cannot take their eyes off of their counterparts, and they all seem to be touching each other in some way as if making sure when they leave, they leave together. Blessed to have known such wonderful people, she smiles up at Jin, who seems to be thinking the same thing.

They whisper to each other in Korean, their mother tongue. It's mostly just sweet nothings but as the light draws closer and closer, they make sure the last thing they hear in this life before moving on is each other in English marking just how far they'd both come from the people they'd once been. The message they leave each other with is short, simple and to the point, something they'd always known all along.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>An: The response to this has been great! Thank you! I'm trying to make sure each chapter fits with the next and makes sense. Sun is hard to write as well, but I think I did her justice. Next is going to be Juliet for an interesting change of pace, then I'll get round to some of the people you want to read about next. For obvious reasons, the last person I'm going to write about will be Jack. I suspect his chapter will be the longest lol. Enjoy!**


	5. Juliet

Chapter 5: Juliet

* * *

><p>The first thing she notices is how he can't keep his hands off her for one moment. His hand is permanently wrapped in hers, as though he's trying to make up for letting it slip out of his. She wants to tell him it's not his fault, but what would be the point? His stubbornness is both a trait she admires and becomes exasperated by.<p>

"Where do ya think we're goin?" he wonders aloud, the pearl white moon lighting the pavement as they walk together. "If it's back to the island, I swear…."

She laughs softly.

"I doubt it, James." She squeezes his hand. "Although, the idea of you and me back in that Dharma house isn't such a bad one. I could live with it."

He turns to stare at her with disbelief. "Really?"

"We were happy there," she states, her voice dripping with nostalgia. "Even if it was only for a little while. I liked waking up and having that sense of predictability; that you would go protect the barracks and I would go fix up a van and at the end of the day we'd fall into each other's arms." She shrugs. "Call me old-fashioned but a day without drama I consider to be perfect."

He stops and spins her around, kissing her lips fiercely, the love burning his eyes. She's overwhelmed by it. And they're like two giddy teenagers in love as they make their way towards the church, their hands all over each other. James drops his hand from hers, instead wrapping his arm around her waist, keeping her close to him. She loves the contact.

"So," she begins casually, breaking the silence. "What happened after the bomb went off? Were you sent back home?"

She can see the struggle in his eyes and knows instinctively whatever he tells her isn't going to be the truth, simply because he doesn't want to admit the fact she died for nothing.

"You saved us, Jules, let's leave it at that," he tells her, his eyes shining with unshed tears she wishes she could wipe away.

She sees the lie in his eyes, and remembers dying in his arms amidst the wreckage of what Jack had started and she'd tried to finish. It's easier for them to both believe the lie he's spun, rather than imagine the truth. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she can't quite believe only moments ago he'd just been this (adorable) cop trying to break into a vending machine, and now he's _James_, the same guy she once caught giving Miles a noogie like they were in third grade, the same guy she once slapped and kissed within the space of a minute all because of a petty argument, the same guy she fell in love with, who, just because he'd looked at a former flame, had made her convince herself it was better for them to be apart rather than go through losing him all over again.

They walk up the stairs together, exchanging meaningful glances, reliving that heart tugging moment they found each other again. Her cheeks are still damp from the tears she cried, and James must have noticed them because moments before they walk inside the church, he takes her aside, his fingers grazing her cheeks softly, wiping the tear marks away. And his lips come softly down, meeting hers ever so tenderly. Their arms snake around each others' waists and they share a tender flashback to that moment where in the pouring rain, she'd marched across to Miles' house where he'd been playing poker, at the same time he'd marched across in the intended direction of Amy's house where she'd been having a dinner party with Horace and Amy (and numerous others) declaring their love moments before their lips came crashing down, her wet hair mingling with his, her make up smudged, his glasses askew on his face. That moment is still the defining moment for her, the moment they stopped denying everything and became the modern day Romeo and Juliet, foolishly believing for one moment this could last forever.

Now, forever waits patiently inside the church, a moment neither of them intend to screw up.

"You still got my back?" James mutters out of the corner of his mouth, his grin encapsulating a mixture of nervousness and joy.

"Most definitely," she assures him. "You still got mine?"

His gaze falls on hers.

"Baby, I will have your back forever," he vows.

And before they even enter, he's crying, pulling something from his pocket she instinctively recognizes, but can't quite believe.

"I was going to ask you to marry me," he says, looking unbelievably emotional. "Guess there's no harm in me askin you now."

He goes down on one knee, and she can already feel the tears streaming down her face, and he takes her hand.

"I held onto this ring 'cause it was my momma's," he says, his voice thick with emotion. "An' I held onto it 'cause I knew there was someone out there it was meant to decorate the hand of. I jus' had no idea it would be you."

She has no idea whether he's talking about the past or the present. All she does know is this moment has her completely speechless. She feels like her heart is suffering from cardiac arrest, and that any minute now she'll collapse, waking up to the mundane life she'd briefly experienced with Jack.

"Juliet." He swallows loudly. "Will you do the honour of bein' my wife?"

"Yes," she whispers, beginning to sob quietly. "James…."

And they hug again before she can formulate a proper response, his arms holding her tight, his face nuzzling into her neck stirring some long forgotten feelings inside her.

Briefly recuperating, he slides the ring on, and then, arm in arm, they walk inside, as if that wonderful moment had never occurred. She can picture him now, clutching the ring to his beautiful chest _(concealing a broken heart)_ and just hurling it away because she knows that's how he shows his hurt.

Composing their expressions, they find the room everybody's in and, immediately, their jaws simultaneously drop. It's one thing to remember, a whole other matter when it fully sinks in that everything you remember not only happened, but the people you interacted with _existed._

"You as shocked as I am," James murmurs in her ear.

She can only nod, her eyes widening at the sight of all the private reunions going on. Some people she never met, but read their files, and yet still wells up at the sight of Sayid looking utterly at peace with Shannon, their arms entwined.

"Juliet," Sun calls, her eyes shining with delight.

She turns, seeing the Korean woman open her arms with unspoken joy. Their hospital encounter suddenly makes a lot more sense. That was where they'd remembered and, she, being clueless, had merely chalked up their sudden skill in English to bad administration.

They hug tightly, before standing back to inspect the other.

"That's twice you've delivered good news to me," Sun reminds her, laughing.

"Really?" She struggles to remember. "Which news?"

"You told me the baby was Jin's, and you helped me remember," Sun tells her, practically beaming.

James she can see is hugging Jin and grinning like a fool nearby, and she smiles contentedly, her gaze extending to the rest of the room. These people hold a special place in her heart next to James because they gave her some happy memories of being on that island to contend with the bad. And suddenly, not going back on that sub had been the best decision she'd ever made. Look at what she would have given up if she'd gone.

"Hi, I'm Boone," someone calls behind her.

She turns and blinks, remembering seeing the startlingly youthful face in a file. He smiles at her and she smiles back, leaning in to hug him, having no idea how she can not know him and yet still feel soft affection for him. Maybe it's from the endless nights James spent reminiscing about the friends he lost, the friends he'd never really known long enough to call friends.

"Hi, Boone. I'm Juliet," she introduces, a deep blush emerging when he stoops to kiss her hand.

"Hey, Cowboy. Hands off my gal," a deep southern drawl cuts across them, causing her to smirk.

She feels like crying again, because despite everything up until now, she'd never really believed all of this was happening until that nickname slipped out of James' mouth. And now she knows for sure he's really here, she's really here, and that everyone she's ever cared about are here.

"Man, if only I hadn't died," Boone muses. "I could be where you are right now."

James snorts, breaking the false tension.

"As if. In your dreams," he retorts, grinning.

She chuckles, feeling so comfortable in this environment it's almost unreal. It reminds her of the poker game she'd inadvertently walked in on between Miles, James and Jin. Miles, naturally, had been cheating, which had led to James sulking because he couldn't understand how Miles won every hand, whilst Jin had been on the verge of tears because chocolate had ended up on one of the cards, making a 'three' look like an 'eight', meaning he'd lost his chance to wipe the smirk off of Miles' face. At the time she'd been bemused, unable to understand how three completely different men had managed to forge a connection, admittedly a bizarre one.

Now, she thinks she understands. Circumstances breed bonds nothing else in life can match.

Her eyes soften as Jack walks in the room, his eyes containing nothing but surprise. Her marriage to him had just been a brief look at how life would've been had they ended up together. But it'd been a nightmare, with Jack always on call, and her stuck at home looking after David…

Her heart gives a pang. _David…._

She envisions him, a perfect blend of Jack and herself, though more Jack than anything else. And her mind goes one step forward, imagining David with a little girl, a girl with James' mischievous eyes and fair hair, and her whole body pulses with longing. She shyly glances at the ring on her finger and keeps it discreet, deciding this piece of gossip is better kept between her and James. Yet somehow she thinks there was something in Sun's smile which told her maybe she knew.

But still, her heart bleeds for David, and she is unsure what'll happen to him now. Her eyes meet Jack's from across the room and they share that look of heartache, that look of goodbye they never got to share.

"You okay?" James murmurs, his arms around her.

She wonders what telling James will accomplish. She doesn't want to lie, even if it is simply by omission, but she knows her chapter with Jack and David has been closed. So, she leans her head back, gives in to the awkward embrace and squeezes his hands which are on her hips.

"Nothing," she says, her eyes glazing over. "I'm just so glad to be here."

Wordlessly, she pirouettes around and kisses him on the lips, not hard, but enough to show him how much she loves him, how much she's missed him. She wonders who got the rawer end of the deal; her, for having her life cut tragically short, or him for having a longer, lonelier life without her.

And suddenly, she finds a different pair of arms are around her. It takes her a minute to place her face - only because James' smile is too damn distracting - and then she hugs Kate back, laughing without understanding why. In a different life, this reunion would've played out a different way, perhaps a little cooler, and definitely less friendly.

"Hey, Kate," she greets, grinning widely.

"Juliet…" Kate looks as though she can't quite believe she's here. "You look… Wow. You look great."

"Thanks." She gives a twirl. "But we both know you're dying to see Jack. I can see it in your eyes."

Kate laughs. "Am I that obvious?"

"I can answer that," James drawls from beside her. "S'good to see ya, Freckles."

They hug, something which ordinarily would've upset her. But tonight feels different. Everyone knows exactly where they're supposed to be and who they're supposed to be with. It's not so much fate as it is destiny.

"I've missed him so much," Kate confesses, looking like a school girl about to be reunited with a friend who moved away.

She smiles, understanding completely. The price of remembering the good moments, of course, is remembering the bad as well. Remembering those moments of utter bleakness where you thought the sun would never shine for you again. Lying in the darkness, bleeding and hurting so much, is the worst memory she can remember. It hurt so much that it felt like her soul was being torn in two, not her flesh, and dying in James's arms had been a kind of reprieve, a kind of _you found me_ moment.

Eventually, Kate drifts off, leaving her and James to themselves. She smiles up at him, noticing how content he looks. His frown lines are gone giving his face a younger, fresher look.

"You checkin' me out?" he asks, smirking.

"No…"

"You totally were. Wanna hook up?" he leers, nodding towards her ring.

She rolls her eyes, pushing him ahead.

"Move it," she commands. "Let's grab a seat so I can tell you more about how much of a lovable ass you are."

"Did I mention how much I missed you?"

"It came up. Now let's go," she says, giving him a quick peck on the lips so he doesn't take her bossiness too seriously.

She totally wears the trousers in this relationship anyway, but still…

As they sit down, she takes the time to study everyone carefully. Kate is with Jack, both looking blissfully happy. Sun and Jin are whispering to each other. Sayid and Shannon are as close to each other as they can be, exchanging meaningful smiles. Charlie, Claire and Aaron are huddled up, the perfect little family. Rose and Bernard are alternating between exchanging banter and exchanging loving words. Locke is simply in awe of everything, his eyes taking in everything.

And she knows had she lived for a thousand years, she would never have found another group of people like this.

She leans in to kiss James' cheek, only he turns his head so she catches his lips instead, which isn't exactly a bad alternative. He grins at her, holding up her hand so the ring is on display.

"Just so ya know, I think Juliet Ford sounds so sweet," he murmurs. "Sounds like a girl who has a handsome stud of a man."

The sounds of a door opening catches her attention, and as warm light spills in, she decides to drop one more bomb on him, this time not a hydrogen one, thank God.

"It does have a nice ring to it," she agrees. "Sounds a lot better than Juliet Shephard, that's for sure."

He takes a moment to process that, his eyes narrowing as he tries to work out where he's heard that name before. The light continues to surround them and her eyes are dancing with mischief as a look of faint horror emerges.

"You're not my first husband," she explains, holding his hand. "But you'll always be my favourite."

And she snuggles closer towards him, not caring where they end up as long they end up together.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Had to give it a touch of humour at the end. This one made me cry more than the others. Sawyer and Juliet were the perfect couple. Thanks for your reviews! Some of your comments really touched me so thank you. Long live Lost! It's nearly been a year since it ended and I still don't know what to do with myself lol.**


	6. Hurley

Chapter 6: Hurley

* * *

><p>He's always been an optimist. Even during his darkest moments, he's tried searching for that silver lining his mom always talked about. He's just always liked the idea that everything a person did during their life didn't amount to nothing, that there was some kind of afterlife depending entirely on the individual and what they had (or hadn't, depending on your viewpoint) accomplished.<p>

He's never believed in God, despite his Catholic upbringing. But he swears he can pick out defining moments in his life – getting the Dharma van started, meeting Libby, _kissing_ Libby – where he can't help but think something greater had to be at play. He doesn't like the coined terms 'fate' or 'destiny, because he still believes solely in the power of free will.

Then again, it's nice to think everything happens for a reason – good and bad.

Under the moonlight, he drives up to the church, giving a soft chuckle as he remembers driving a somewhat unwilling (and unconscious) Charlie towards the concert, the place where they'd all _truly_ been together, although without really knowing. This next step is the most important; every fibre of his body feels alive and _free._ And he knows this time it isn't down to his optimistic nature.

"It'll be strange," Libby speaks from beside him, her voice constricted with some indeterminable emotion. "Seeing everyone again."

He can see her from his mirror – she's playing with her hands, her teeth gnawing on her bottom lip. Nerves are at play – for both of them – because…what did you exactly say to people you'd barely known but had _loved_ fiercely with all your heart, because that's what you did when you survived a disaster?

He tries to summon up the faces he hasn't seen in a while. Ben – did he still look the same? Had his _afterlife_ experience so far been a happy one? Would he even be moving on with them? It's difficult to contemplate who will make what decision – because that's what this all this, a decision – and going by the personalities of those he'd known and loved, it isn't hard to summon up the one person in his mind who will be the most stubborn to remember and let go.

And it's the one face he has mixed feelings about seeing again – because he remembers stumbling upon his body, remembers having to _bury_ one of his best friends, remembers trying to find the words to surmise all they'd been through together, and remembers thinking that it was so _typical_ Jack to want to die alone at the end, even though as it'd turned out Vincent had been there with him, in a touching monument to Jack's philosophical _live together, die alone_ speech.

He squints up at the church, briefly reflecting on the epic struggle between Jack and Locke, how each had been convinced their ideology – faith versus science – had been the only way of surviving, and in the end it had been a bit of both.

"Sure, it'll be weird," he eventually replies, turning to smile broadly at her. "But it'll be, like, the greatest thing ever at the same time. Like having chicken _and_ watching an epic movie at the same time."

She burst out laughing at that.

"What?" he asks, instantly confused.

"Only you could compare something like this to chicken," she responds, shaking her head, the years rolling off her face until she resembles someone _free_, someone _important._

"Yeah…" He instantly feels embarrassed. "Well, I've missed everybody. Can't wait to see them all, even though I've kind of seen Boone already. And Sayid." He frowns as the list grows. "And Charlie… And Shannon. "

Her hand lands on top of his, the gesture stopping him from rambling on and on like he normally would.

"Let's go," she suggests calmly. "Before you pull anymore chicken analogies out of your head."

She steps out of the car and he follows her, mulling over the word _analogies_, secretly wondering what it even meant. He stares with trepidation at the looming building, wondering whether this is actually _it_, or if there are any more insane tests for them to be able to _move on._

As they walk up the stairs together, hands entwined, he thinks about both lives he's led – one as the most fortunate man alive, the other as the most _un_fortunate – and realizes the same lesson had been learned from both, though they'd both been completely different from the other. The lesson being, of course, that no matter what happens in your life, there's always a bigger picture at play, and whatever's meant to happen will happen.

As soon as he walks inside, he spots Sun and Jin, currently the church's only occupants, and that night comes back to him – the _grief_, the _heartache_, the _exhaustion_ at having to carry each death on his (still young) shoulders.

Instinctively, he wraps Sun in his arms, noticing she seems to be positively glowing. Not that the Sun he knew had never smiled, but she'd always worried about something or the other, and towards the end, before she'd reunited with Jin, it'd been clear time had hardened her.

But not now.

"God, I missed you guys," he murmurs, smiling the biggest smile his face can manage.

He leans back to study Sun, suddenly aware Libby has wandered off, caught up in her own reunions. It says a lot that even though time has passed – more than anybody initially realized – the bond they all seem to share seems to remain unchanged. In fact, if anything, it's become stronger.

He turns to Jin, grinning broadly.

"Jin, my man," he crows, enveloping him in his broad arms. "Missed you, buddy."

"Good to see you, Hurley," Jin responds jovially, and it still shocks him the man can speak good English.

"Sorry you died, dude," he speaks, his voice suddenly mournful.

"Don't be," Jin assures him. "I don't regret not leaving Sun behind. I regret not getting to see my daughter but I guess I've been given my second chance."

"You serious?" he squints, instantly confused. "Sun is pregnant…again?"

Jin grins and nods his head.

"Is that even possible here?" he continues, trying to work out how a baby could possibly have been conceived if this is purgatory (for lack of a better term).

Actions speak louder than volumes – judging by Jin's face, it's obviously a stupid question. But he's always considered himself the middle man, the one with all the questions any reasonably sane person would want answering, and it's almost a relief to find that hasn't really changed. He's still the same old, happy-go-lucky Hurley, with one very noticeable difference.

For once, he has everything he could possibly want all under one roof.

Sayid enters, alongside Shannon, and surprisingly makes a beeline for him. He chuckles under his breath, wondering if he's going to get a scolding for virtually kidnapping him, or a thank you. Somehow, it kind of ends up being both.

"Glad you listened to me, dude," he says, giving him a wink. "Told you you wouldn't regret staying with me."

What follows is an exchanging of very cautiously chosen words on Sayid's part, and the recollection of the start of this unpredictable day. He can't help but chuckle at the memory of tasering Charlie, a sweet piece of satisfaction which gives him a slight sensation of vindication.

_That was for leaving me, dude. Leaving me and bailing on everything._

His eyes turn, somehow managing to pick up on a single intake of breath of one individual he's probably missed more than anybody else – barring Libby, of course – and a goofy (albeit teary) smile lights up his face.

He closes the gap between them with a few short strides, reaching out to tap Charlie on the shoulder, waiting with almost childish excitement for him to turn around.

And the moment he does… all those years of loneliness and bittersweet sadness at watching the years of his life roll past him almost seem kind of worth it.

Charlie practically skips into the embrace, his arms gripping him so tight he almost loses the ability to breathe.

"Love ya too, dude," he manages to wheeze out, still grinning. "Kinda pressing on my intestine, though."

He grins at his friend, secretly pulling a face at the transformation. There's something about this Charlie which looks more bitter, less casual, and maybe that's because of karma. Nobody really seemed to give him much thought after he'd nobly sacrificed himself to save them all, and although he'd resented it, soon things became too hectic, too _chaotic_ to focus on past events.

He feels her presence before she even steps forward, and he blinks in confusion as she leans forward to kiss Charlie's cheek, unaware they'd ever shared any kind of past encounter between them. But then he remembers the reason – he's talked so much about Charlie (both in this life, and the other one) maybe she feels like she knows him a little too.

"You haven't changed a bit," Charlie notices, grinning.

"Dude, embrace the emotion." He's noticed Charlie is tearing up, and trying (very badly) to hide it. "It's all good. We've all had an emotional day."

Beside him, he can feel Libby shake with soft laughter.

"He was miserable without you," Charlie tells Libby matter-of-factly. "Not even my rather hilarious jokes could cheer him up."

"Couldn't really cheer me up even if I wasn't depressed," he counters, grinning at the fact he's just _owned_ Charlie at wit, something that rarely happens.

The three of them laugh, more _united_ in that moment than they've ever been.

As they talk about everything and nothing, more people start to flood in, more familiar faces. He's overwhelmed by how many faces he's almost _forgotten_ in his eagerness to see the faces of those who've made a lasting impression on him. The room somehow increases in brightness the bigger the crowd gets.

Locke somehow finds his way towards him, though God knows why as they barely had any connection whatsoever.

"Hugo."

"Dude, it's so good to see you as…well, you," he exclaims, glad his memories of _this_ Locke aren't tainted because of that _thing_ disguising itself as Locke.

Naturally, Locke is curious about this slip of information, and what follows is his best efforts at recounting a tale which, really, couldn't have been done justice by someone as hopeless with words as himself. Reeling it back from his own mouth helps him realise just how crazy it all way, like a dream only _weirder_ – because, let's face it, who would dream about an island where black smoke resided, alongside polar bears, crazy people, and the secret to time travel?

"So, basically," he haplessly finishes, "this dude pretended to be you, but we all, like, knew it wasn't."

By the mingled look of shock and horror on Locke's face, it appears no one has enlightened him of this fact and he feels uncomfortable being the one who has to reveal everything. Surmising things, it's fair to say, isn't his area of expertise.

"If it helps," he adds, trying to be comforting, "Jack saw right through him. There's only one of you, dude."

And it sort of works. Locke does look slightly reassured, and he instantly relaxes. He glances around, noticing everybody seems to be right in the middle of long overdue conversations and explanations, so, eager for a break, he nips outside, wondering if Jack's arrival is something he should be anticipating or not.

It's then he spots Ben sitting on a bench, gazing up at the church with a quiet sort of reverence, his hands folded meticulously across his lap in a sort of schoolboy manner.

"Oh, hey dude," he greets, aware he's perhaps the only person to have remained either indifferent to Ben, or felt a blend of respect and pity towards him.

"Hello, Hugo," Ben replies, his tone equally filled with warm and surprise.

"We're all inside," he points out, wondering why Ben is sitting out here, alone, when they're all inside.

"I don't think I'm coming in," Ben explains, appearing uncomfortable.

He turns to go inside, wondering why he feels… _disappointed._ It's Ben – he's always done his own thing. But before he goes inside, words bubble inside him. Words he knows he might never get chance to say if he doesn't say them now.

"You were a great number two," he says quietly, _sincerely._

Ben smiles, his eyes alight with emotion.

"And you were a great number one," he responds, his tone equally dulcet, equally as sincere.

It strikes him as he walks back inside that his encounter (well, goodbye) with Ben is perhaps one of the most meaningful moments of his life. The years he spent guarding the island with Ben are perhaps some of the most peaceful moments of his life he can recall. With Ben's extensive knowledge of the island, and of the Dharma Initiative, and his heart and compassion, they made pretty light work of guarding and protecting such a remarkable and extraordinary island.

It almost breaks his heart that there's just simply not enough _time_ to tell everyone about the years he spent as a _leader_, someone who led rather than followed. He might not have been Jack, or Locke, or even Sayid, but when he spoke, people certainly listened. In his eyes, that made a leader.

He walks back inside, smiling at everyone as he passes, even managing to give Charlie a mock punch on the shoulder.

The door opens yet again, this time revealing a very familiar figure – and another figure who is not so well known. Jack walks forwards, his face lighting up at everything and everyone.

He smiles, humbled by this simple sight. There are so many words he wants to say to this man. He wants to throttle him, for handing him over so much responsibility he'd never wanted. He wants to cry because he died before his time, leaving him completely alone in the world. Above everything else, he wants to tell him he's walked a mile in his shoes and found it a tough road.

But when Jack approaches him, none of those actions end up being the ones he takes. Instead, he throws his arms around him, picking him up and swinging him around, somehow aware there's one face above all others he really wants to see.

The room starts to pair off then, with each of their respective pairings starting to head towards the pews, an unexpected sensation filling their chests. It's in this moment he _knows_ it's almost time.

But, still, how do you say goodbye to a life, even if it wasn't the one you'd _truly_ lived? How did you even begin to make peace with the events you'd witnessed, the deaths you'd grieved, the bodies you'd buried, the hours of loneliness and loss you'd had to endure?

How did you lay it all to rest?

Sitting down beside Libby, Charlie, Claire and Aaron just in front of them, he thinks the answer has always been clear.

You don't make peace, because making peace effectively means forgetting, and he doesn't want to do that.

No, what the answer has _always_ been is simply to let go – let go and move on.

He turns his head to stare at Libby, the one constant he'd refused to let go of, and smiles, still wondering how she could've ended up _liking_ him. He's clumsy, and he likes food, and he's clearly overweight, and yet she still seems smitten with him. Their fingers interlock, and she tucks a stray hair behind her ear, before peeping shyly up at him.

"You okay?" she whispers, as the grey haired, stiff looking figure walks past, laying a hand on Jack's shoulder (and it seems to mean something to him).

"Yeah," he says, sounding contented (feeling it, too). "You?"

"I've been better," she says casually, stretching out the words so she's making it clear she's joking.

They hear the sound of the door opening, and a stream of white light gushes in like an ocean. He thinks he can hear the sound of waves – but maybe that's just what spending years on an island will do to you.

He stares around the room, watching as the light fills every crevice in the room, and is struck upon a sudden thought moments before the light engulfs him forever.

His life (the real one) might've been filled with hellish moments, and a good dosage of death where it wasn't needed, and he certainly remembers those nights spent despairing over what fate and destiny even _were_, and wondering why the hell his presence seemed to bring death and misfortune to all unlucky enough to encounter him.

But, right now, it doesn't matter. _None_ of it.

Because right now he feels like the luckiest man in the entire world.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sorry for not updating this in, like, forever, but I've started more stories than I can handle lol, and this treasure was almost forgotten. But here we go, this is Hurley's side of the story, and yes I am aware there is a short gap between Locke going in to the church and Hurley coming out to talk to Ben, but we'll pretend there's a larger frame of time to work with. I actually liked how this came out. Hope you liked it too! Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
